


Wrath of the Dragon

by selph



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selph/pseuds/selph
Summary: After Fire Spirit Cookie wakes the Dragon by igniting her nose hairs, the Cookie Kingdom is under attack! No one is sure how to stop the angry Dragon, not until Moonlight Cookie has a strange dream...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the Wrath of the Dragon update in Kakao/LINE Cookie Run! For the cookies pronouns I used what their info text uses in the game, so please don't have gender arguments in the comments! That being said, all kudos and comments are welcome. Enjoy! =)

The night was calm and the ocean still. The only noises that could be heard were the waves lapping at the shore and the wind whistling across the water, along with the gentle sobs of a lone girl.

This was a time before the Cookie Kingdom rose to power, before the cookie known as Brave escaped from the Witch’s oven and made a name for himself.

The girl wiped tears from her eyes and gazed upward at the star sprinkled sky. “Oh Moon,” the girl sniffled, her hair falling in cascades behind her like water. “I feel so alone… I want to see you… I want to be with you…”

The Moon, full and stoic, did not reply.

The cookie sat and looked into her coral shellfish tray, the Moon reflected in the small amount of ocean water it held. She refocused it on herself and watched as her blue eyes swam in the reflection the shellfish tray gave her. It was then she came up with her plan to see the Moon once and for all.

Slowly the girl stood, a determined look on her face. Looking out at the reflection the Moon cast on the water was enough to make her decision. She walked into the ocean, the water lapping around her long dress, almost seeming to swallow it.

“I’m tired of being alone,” she stated simply, and with that she took off.

The waves that had lapped around her carried her toward the Moonlit reflection on the water, forming a swirling torrent beneath her feet. The sea cookie, with her newfound reign over water, willed the ocean to carry her up toward her one true love, the Moon. The ocean complied, lifting her higher and higher.

“Soon,” she breathed. “Soon, my love, we will be together forever…”

This spell came at a cost, however. The moment the girl cast aside her very life to devote herself to the Moon was the moment her fate was sealed. The ocean began to freeze beneath her, the waves hungrily spiraling upward to steal her soul in exchange for bringing her closer to her love.

She didn’t care. Her sea blue eyes were fixated on the Moon. She didn’t notice the ice creeping up her dress, threatening to take her breath. In a final act of desperation, she reached for the Moon, crying out as the ice froze her arms into place.

The Moon did nothing, continuing to shine brightly despite the scene playing out in the waters below.

And, somewhere deep in the City of Wizards, a cookie stirred from her sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

“Moonlight Cookie! Hey, wake up Moonlight! This is urgent!”

Moonlight groggily opened her eyes. She was normally a heavy sleeper, but the commotion of the cookie at her door pulled her from her dreamland prematurely.

“What is it, Knight Cookie?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She could hear Knight stand at attention, his armor clanking in protest from behind the door. “Ma’am! There has been an… accident of sorts.”

“An accident?” Moonlight called as she changed from her nightgown into her usual shimmering blue gown. “What sort of accident?”

“Uh… a pretty massive one. You should look outside your window!”

Moonlight grabbed her hat from the hat rack and walked over to the window. She gasped at the sight: flaming meteors were falling from an angry red sky. “What is this? What has happened?”

“May I come in? I feel I could explain better if I was there with you, Moonlight Cookie.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Come in, Knight Cookie.”

Soon Knight was gazing out the window with her, shaking his head in disapproval.

“This is all Fire Spirit Cookie’s fault. He claims it was an accident, but I know him better!”

“Fire Spirit Cookie?” Moonlight asked. “What did he have to do with this?”

Knight crossed his armored arms and sniffed irritably. “He said that he was playing around in Dragon’s Valley and managed to singe the hairs in the Dragon’s nose. He didn’t think it was enough to wake her up, but he was sorely mistaken. Now she’s awake and as angry as I’ve ever seen her!”

Moonlight hummed in acknowledgement. This was just like Fire Spirit Cookie; getting into trouble and then asking everyone around him for help. “I’m surprised that he managed to wake the Dragon up. She’s been sleeping for quite a long time…”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t look like she wants to go back to sleep any time soon,” Knight grumbled. “And now we have to suffer the consequences of his actions!”

“Very true…” Moonlight murmured to herself.

“All of the other cookies are afraid,” continued Knight. “Brave Cookie is trying to convince everyone to band together to face her, but none of us are really sure of what to do. Do you have any ideas, Moonlight?”

Moonlight stifled a yawn as she pondered the question. “No, I’m not really sure what to do. If Brave has an idea then you should hear him out; he is the one who freed the cookies from the Witch, after all.”

“Very true…” Knight Cookie thought about this for a moment, then started to back away through the door. “Well I’ll go talk to the other cookies to see what we can come up with. I’ll leave you alone for now.” And with that, Knight quietly closed the door behind him, his armor clanking down the stairway of Moonlight’s lone clock tower.

Moonlight turned to gaze out her bedroom window once more. She could hear a distant rumbling as the Dragon hurled flaming rock down onto the Cookie Kingdom, mainly around Dragon’s Valley, but a few stray boulders managed to threaten the edges of the City of Wizards, as well. With a heavy sigh, she turned and headed for the door, prepared to assess the damage to her beloved City.

Later that evening, as Moonlight was settling in to sleep, she couldn’t help but steal another glance out the window. The Dragon’s rage was just as powerful as ever, and she didn’t think the Dragon would stop to sleep after having been awoken for the first time in centuries.

“I’m not sure what to do…” the cookie whispered to herself as she rested her hands on the windowsill. Her lavender eyes gazed upward at the Moon, which was full and climbing ever so steadily toward the top of the sky. “You’ve been watching over this land long before our Kingdom was formed, and you’ve witnessed the Dragon falling into her deep slumber. Please, Moon, help us in our time of need. Show me what we must do…”

Moonlight Cookie waited for a response. The clock tower’s steady ticking eventually convinced her to give up and go to bed, and with a final hopeful glance at the Moon she settled down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_When she became aware of her dream, Moonlight found that she was flying. She was used to flight, however; she could fly short distances after transforming her scepter into a crescent moon. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the soft evening breeze in her hair and on her face._

_The peace didn’t last long, however. Moonlight heard a rumbling coming from below her, and when she opened her eyes to look she saw the Dragon rising out of her volcanic cave, eyes glowing red and fire flaring out of her nostrils._

_Moonlight Cookie was afraid. She looked up at the night sky and held her hands in prayer. “Please, Moon,” she begged. “How can we stop this?”_

_The Moon, of course, stayed ever silent. However, Moonlight noticed a thin, blue light emanating from the Moon as a beam. She watched as the beam slowly traveled across the ocean until it stopped at a seemingly random place that was somewhat close to the shore. Moonlight gasped as the light slowly revealed a tower, and as she flew down to look more closely she noticed that the tower was made of ice._

_“A tower… of frozen waves?”_


	3. Chapter 3

“You must be _nuts!_ ”

Moonlight Cookie blinked at Soda Cookie’s sudden outburst. They, along with Fire Spirit, Orange, Cherry, Onion, and Peppermint, were all gathered in the City of Wizards at the request of Moonlight.

“Hey, leave her alone!” said Orange Cookie. “Moonlight Cookie obviously thought this was important enough to share with us. Besides, it’s not like we have any other leads!”

“But it’s a bunch of bologna!” protested Soda. “I’ve surfed there plenty of times, and I’ve never seen a tower of frozen waves! It was just a stress dream.”

“I dunno,” thought Cherry Cookie, crossing her arms. “Moonlight Cookie doesn’t usually tell us about her dreams. She’s always secretive like that. I think this time it might be important!”

“Well I don’t tell anyone about my dreams either,” Soda grumbled under his breath.

“I always have scary dreams,” sniffled Onion. “And now I’ve started dreaming about that horrible Dragon setting me on fire!”

“But what does that have to do with anything?” asked Fire Spirit Cookie. “Ol’ Moonlight here just had a regular dream; she has no proof that it means anything!”

“Plus, I’ve never seen a tower like that despite surfing out there all the time,” added Soda.

The cookies all started arguing amongst themselves over whether Moonlight’s dream was valid or not. Moonlight was worried and didn’t know how to calm them, but she didn’t have to.

Peppermint Cookie, who had been silent until now, blew its conch whistle as loudly as it could. Everyone stopped and stared at Peppermint in shock.

“Do… Do you know the legend of the Sea fairy who loved the moon?” asked Peppermint to Moonlight.

She looked down at him. “No, little one, I don‘t know it.”

“The Peppermint Whale told me this story. It was there when it happened.” Peppermint Cookie took a deep breath, and when everyone was quiet and ready to listen it began to speak.

“The legend starts with a cookie who loved the moon. She would look at it every night, wishing for a way to become close to it. She was lonely, and the moon was always there for her.

“One night, the Sea fairy grew tired of being alone. She walked into the ocean and the waves carried her up into the sky so she could be close to the one she loved. However, her cold and bitter heart froze the very waves she stood on, and the ice crawled up and froze her atop the tower, dooming her to reach out for her beloved moon for all of eternity.”

Peppermint stopped and looked around the circle of curious cookies. “Now, after years of waiting, I think the Sea fairy is ready to be free. I think she’s ready to love again.”

Moonlight Cookie looked up at the sky. “She’s ready to love…?”

Peppermint nodded. “The Whale told me that it was her ice cold heart that froze her in the end. She only wanted the moon, and she pushed away anyone who got too close to her. I think she’s ready to move on, and the Moon told you in your dream where to find her.”

Everyone was silent. Cherry Cookie was the first to speak. “So… we just gotta get to the top of the tower?”

Fire Spirit laughed. “No, I can just unfreeze it!”

“That won’t work,” said Moonlight. “I remember the tower glowing with a faint blue light. I think it’s magical. I don’t think it will melt.”

“A magic tower…?” wondered Onion.

“Well…” started Soda, “I guess I can look for it. But I’m not gonna climb it myself.”

“We can all climb it together!” said Cherry as she jumped with glee.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Orange, her eyes sparkling. “I’m sure all the other cookies wouldn’t want to miss out on exploring this new place. I know that Adventurer Cookie would definitely wanna check it out!”

Moonlight smiled, “Then let’s get going!” she said, and with that the cookies all ran in different directions to tell the other cookies about Moonlight’s dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tower of Frozen Waves, as it turned out, was _much_ more difficult to scale than the cookies had anticipated.

There were dangers everywhere. The lands they were used to, of course, were full of dangers, but this was like nothing they had ever seen. The cookies could be frozen. They could be slowed down. And it took a lot of determination to not give up.

However, as they climbed, they began to feel an affection for the frozen cookie at the top of the tower. They wanted to help her. They wanted to free her; not just for the chance that the dragon would be put to sleep again, but because they knew what it felt like to be trapped. And, even thought they didn’t know it, their fiery passion helped melt the tower doors.

After months of climbing, there was only one more floor to clear. All of the cookies had tried their best, but none of them had managed to clear it.

“Don’t fret,” said Moonlight Cookie, a determined look on her face. “I’ll clear the last floor.”

Since the other cookies had already cleared the previous floors, it was an easy (if not tiring) journey up to the final floor. Moonlight was impressed at the amount of effort the cookies had put into climbing, and now it was her turn to scale the tower and rescue the Sea fairy once and for all.

Moonlight Cookie pushed open the doors to the final floor of the tower. A large creature shaped like a snowflake saw her and its eyes began to glow as it charged up a laser. She could feel herself become nervous, but then she thought of the clockwork creature who guarded her clock tower and knew what must be done.

Moonlight charged forward. She jumped and dodged obstacles, all the while avoiding the icy blasts of the snowflake creature. _I’m doing it,_ she thought to herself. _I_ will _rescue the Sea fairy cookie!_

As she neared the doors to the top of the tower, the snowflake creature made one final desperate attempt to stop Moonlight Cookie; it charged up an extra powerful blast and aimed it right for her.

Panting, tired, and out of breath, Moonlight managed to dodge this laser and slide under the creature right at the exit. Her passion melted the lock on the door, and she hurriedly pushed it open and stumbled up the stairs.

Moonlight gaped in awe at the scene before her. The Moon had risen, and the light that it cast made the snowy summit shimmer in a million colors. The star-freckled sky twinkled in celebration as Moonlight slowly made her way to the frozen cookie.

She could feel sadness radiate off of her. She could feel loneliness. But, she could also feel love.

“It’s okay,” Moonlight told the Sea fairy, cupping her face. “I know you’ve been lonely. But my friends and I have been working hard to free you. Come back to us.”

Moonlight suddenly pulled her hands away as the cold shock of ice water seeped through her gloves. She watched as the figure before her glowed a warm gold and started to melt. Moonlight stood back as the figure slowly lowered her arms, then her face, and then her body began to step down from her frozen pedestal. The glowing light gathered in her hands and formed a crystalline sword. She turned toward Moonlight Cookie, a curious look on her face.

“Are you… Are you Sea Fairy Cookie?” Moonlight hesitantly asked.

Sea Fairy Cookie swept back her flowing hair with her free hand. “Yes… I am.”

Moonlight smiled. “I’ve come to rescue you. My friends and I worked together to scale this tower. We need your help.”

Sea Fairy gave her a quizzical look. “My help…?”

Moonlight nodded. “The Dragon who lives in Dragon’s Valley has woken up, and we don’t know how to put it to sleep. I…” Her voice became shy. “I had a dream about you.”

Sea Fairy’s eyes widened. “You… you dreamed about me? Who are you?”

“My name is Moonlight Cookie. Please, please help us save our Kingdom.”

Sea Fairy turned to look toward the mainland. The Dragon was angrily throwing fireballs at the valley below. Moonlight could see her eyes shining with tears, and she hoped that it was because she was touched at her rescue and not because she was afraid.

“Leave this to me,” said Sea Fairy Cookie, and Moonlight watched as she lifted her sword and commanded the waves to take her to shore. Moonlight, curious to see what she was going to do, followed her on her crescent moon ride.

Sea Fairy Cookie, rejuvenated by the warm hearts of the other cookies in the Cookie Kingdom, angled her sword to reflect the moonlight. The sword glowed, and a thin beam of light shot out from the tip. From the top of her oceanic tower, Sea Fairy used the light beam to draw out a sealing circle, complete with ruins, underneath the Dragon. Once she was finished she held her sword up to the Moon. The sword started to glow, and the circle glowed, and when the Dragon landed to investigate the circle surrounded her in a glowing light.

Moonlight had to shield her eyes, but after the light died down she opened them to see the Dragon lazily flying back to her den. She let out a sigh of relief and flew to shore. The Cookie Kingdom was saved, and now they needed to rebuild.


	5. Chapter 5

Days after Sea Fairy Cookie charmed the Dragon to sleep, the cookies threw a party in celebration. Sea Fairy met all the other cookies and laughed and talked with them, thanking each one for helping to free her. Moonlight, feeling drowsy, rested on the couch and watched all the chatting cookies and enjoyed the music that Mint Choco Cookie and Rockstar Cookie were providing.

Just as she was starting to doze off, however, she noticed that Sea Fairy left the party to stand outside. With a yawn and a stretch, Moonlight went to join her.

Sea Fairy was gazing up at the Moon, just as she had done in the past. Moonlight stood next to her and said, “It’s a lovely night, isn’t it?”

“Mm,” replied Sea Fairy.

Moonlight tried again. “Do you miss the Moon?”

Sea Fairy sighed and fumbled with her sword. “A little bit… Do you know why I tried to reach the Moon?”

Moonlight shook her head. "No, I'm not sure."

“It’s because I was very lonely… I didn’t have any friends because I didn’t get along with anyone, so I sought out solace in the Moon. But now that I’m not frozen anymore…” Sea Fairy paused to look at Moonlight Cookie. “This Kingdom has so many good cookies in it. Most of them are very friendly, and have accepted me despite not knowing me.”

“They have also known despair,” said Moonlight Cookie. “They had to band together to free themselves from a terrible fate, and they trust each other. They trust you, too.”

Sea Fairy wiped a tear from her watery blue eyes. “Thank you… Moonlight Cookie, thank you for being the one to free me.”

“We all helped.”

“No,” said Sea Fairy. “You were the one who melted the ice. The others helped, but it was your kind words that freed me from my prison. Thank you.”

Moonlight smiled. Much to her own surprise, she reached out to hold Sea Fairy’s free hand. “Do you have a place to live, Sea Fairy Cookie?”

Sea Fairy blushed. “N-no,” she admitted. “I’ve been living in the jungle with Tiger Lily Cookie up until now. It’s nice, but it’s not really my style.”

“Then would you like to live with me in my clock tower? I have plenty of room for you, and I can show you how to pass by the guard.”

Sea Fairy’s eyes welled up with tears. “I would love that,” she said through a smile.

They spent the rest of the night excitedly planning out Sea Fairy’s new home in the City of Wizards. They didn’t stop holding hands until they were both in the clock tower, fast asleep in their own beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I worked hard on it, and I hope you enjoyed it. =)  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you again!!


End file.
